


Thirty Six Pairs

by Hikarilie (orphan_account)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikarilie
Summary: Nine witches, a total of 36 possible pairings between them, and one short drabble for each. Welcome to Thirty-Six Pairs, where I'll regale you with all the possible pairs between the nine main girls in Little Witch Academia.Check the first chapter for more details. Let's get shipping!1: Diana/Hannah





	1. Thirty Six Pairs

Welcome to **_Thirty Six Pairs_** , where I write (not very long, for the sake of my sanity) drabble oneshots for all conceivable two-person ships between Akko, Amanda, Barbara, Constanze, Diana, Hannah, Jasminka, Lotte and Sucy. From the extremely common to the rarest of pairs, everyone can find some love (hah) for a ship here.

That's a screenshot of a generator I ran the names through, giving me all possible 36 combinations.

  
They'll each be written in their own manner, portraying different moments during a relationship (pre-confession, during a confession etc.) as well as different genres, themes or universes if I feel like it. If any warnings apply, they'll be on the top notes of each chapter. Also, note I won't be writing them in any particular order, just whichever one I feel more like.

If a pairing hasn't come up yet and you want to drop me a prompt for them, you're welcome to comment on this chapter. Otherwise, sit back and enjoy the luv!


	2. Hannah/Diana — Affectionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two young nobles meet at an aristocrat party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes: childhood, loneliness, first time meeting.

"Omigosh, Hannah, it's _her_."

The auburn-haired girl took a sip of her punch, careful not to let a single drop spill out. She was a proper eleven year old lady, and it'd be unbecoming of her to lack etiquette now that she was definitely not a child anymore. "Her who, Barbs?" she replied disinterestedly. Like she would care to see the umpteenth second daughter of the whats-their-face house. She didn't put it past Barbara to be excited for the frivolities of lower houses, but Hannah already knew to aim for the top. She didn't even follow Barbara's gaze to look at the unknown girl. "Is it another one of Lady Camylle's prolific nephews?" Using big words made her feel smarter and higher than her eleven year old standing. "This would be the third one she presents alrea-" 

" _The_ Diana Cavendish!"

There went Hannah's precious etiquette as she did a spit-take, dowsing her collar and the refreshments table in a new coating of berry pink. She almost got whiplash from how fast her neck turned to scan the crowd, looking for the signature symbol of any member of the Cavendish home. It was not long before she found it, amid a circle of other unremarkable faces of similarly aged tenants of the high-class, most if not all of which not a part of the witch community, seeking a slice of the "Cavendish pie". But there they were, the unmistakable locks of tea-mint and blonde hair, perfectly coiffed, flowing like a serene cascade down the shoulders of their owner, who bore a nonplussed look as she daintily addressed the crowd of second-intentions yes-sayers.

"Barbs." Hannah tugged the embroidered sleeve of Barbara's gown, face paling as she gaped at the renowned heiress of a Nine. "I-it's Diana Cavendish...!"

Barbara huffed and rolling her eyes, ripping the expensive fabric out of her mesmerized friend's hand. "I've told you as much, dork." Soon, the Parker's eyes fell in line with her companion's. Neither, or honestly, no one in the immediate vicinity could escape the attractive radiance exhaled by the platinum blonde sorceress just by existing. It was as though they were looking at an archangel.

"Hey," Hannah piped up, eyes dazzling with a childish eagerness that only such a rare occasion would elicit from the girl and her exaggerated attempts at upholding an adult-like behavior. "We should talk to her."

"W-what? Have you lost a few screws, Han?!" Barbara darted her head between the Cavendish, who was excusing herself from the circle of nobles, and her best friend, almost in panic from the sheer absurdity of such a suggestion. "S-she's a descendant of _the Nines_! She's like, crème de la de crème _de la crème_ , and we're just little ants with a minor nobility title!"

"We are also the only ones from witch families around," Hannah gestured to the tall witch, who had finally freed herself and was now walking towards the table for a drink. "I mean, she looks bored out of her mind talking to those guys. We could liven it up for her and have a chance at actually being her friends!" Hannah squeaked slash whispered as the heiress reached the table a few feet away from them, a slight frown marring her delicate young features. 

"I-I don't know, Han, it's really risky." Barbara's eyes skipped around, shooting up from ceiling to the floor as she pondered the possible outcomes. "If we achieved it, it'd be quite the boon. But if we fail and make ourselves look awkward, it could also be our social death. Who would ever look us in the eye if they knew Diana Cavendish disliked us?! No, Hannah." Barbara set her foot down. "It's too risky to try to engage without preparing our... Hannah?" When she noticed a distinct lack of an auburn ponytail near her, the Parker froze and could only barely will herself to glance towards Diana's reaction. ' _Oh Jennifer no, please, no-_ ' 

"Good evening!" Hannah was grinning widely beside a tired-looking Diana, who chewed on some dark thoughts before mustering all of her education to respond to the girl who had suddenly invaded her short-lived space. 

"...Good evening. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" Diana tilted her head and spoke with a robotic voice, as though every syllable coming out of her mouth had been trained and re-trained until it could be recited at the exact same pitch and tone. Barbara winced and felt a cold sweat break into her neck as Hannah nonchalantly threw herself into the fire. She buried her face in her hands and regretted her ever being born, given how it led her to be present for this disaster.

"I am Hannah, Hannah England." She extended her hand, clad in a silky glove that extended until her elbow. 

Diana perked up, imperceptibly. She wasn't one to show her emotions, and she wouldn't start doing so with a stranger. "Are you, perhaps, one of the daughters of Morris England, ambassador for the East Morgiana Republic?"

Hannah nodded, awkwardly holding her hand out as Diana's eyes seemed to inquire her in silence. But after a few moments, Diana grasped her hand in a polite handshake.

"He's done an incredible job restoring relations between the magical communities of each country. It's a pleasure to meet his family."

"It's nothing close to meeting someone like _the_ Diana Cavendish."

"...Of course," Diana thought out loud. Even if this girl was a witch, there was no reason to expect her to be anything but someone else jumping at the bit to use her. Just wishing her for her name in the witch world, instead of her money, this time. She should be used enough to these fake pleasantries to not give in to hopeful follies of a friendship by now. "It was a pleasure, Ms. England. Now if you will excuse me, I must return to the..." Diana had turned away, but her words died in her throat as her body's movement was suddenly halted by an arm wrapping itself around hers. 

"To appeasing more non-magical dullards for the sake of etiquette?"

Diana felt like shouting at the invasion of her privacy. But Hannah had hit the nail on the head, and left the heiress with her mouth gaping, trying to grasp a counter-argument. 

"The weather is very nice this evening. How about we take a walk outside?"

The heiress knew she should protest, should pull her arm away, scoff and write the name of this petulant girl on her list of undesirables. But her sapphires caught a glimpse of genuine care in the England's auburn eyes, and Diana, against all her education and good sense, felt herself conceding. What was wrong with her?

Diana sighed and offered a small smile. "Very well, _Hannah_." Hannah nodded happily, and was already walking to the balcony when she felt something yank at her arm. She turned towards the heiress, who cocked her head with a deadpan look towards their still linked arms. With a yelp, Hannah swatted her arm away, as though she'd just touched a hot stove. She might as well have, as all her actions caught up to her and blood flooded into her head and left her looking like a beet.

The two took to the outside, the young Diana taking the lead and questioning herself about what she was doing. Hannah was embarrassed, but through her chicanery, she'd somehow gained Diana Cavendish's attention. She wasn't about to throw that chance away now.

Right after they vacated the refreshments table, a clatter of dishes rung out through the room as Barbara face-planted on the table, steam coming out of her head.

"Miss? Are you okay?" asked a young boy with parted dark brown hair, poise perfect as he checked on the bizarre invitee whose face stood flat against the tablecloth.

"Hannaaaah..." Barbara whimpered, before taking the hand the boy was offering. She took a deep breath and bowed her head. "Sorry you had to see that, my friend just did something incredibly... I'm not sure if courageous or dumb. She talked to the Diana Cavendish, just like that! Can you believe it?!" She finally looked defiantly at the youngster, before she gasped and recoiled slightly as she recognized the viscount, who chuckled.

"Diana Cavendish, making friends? Hell's sure to freeze over tonight." A delighted mock ran in Andrew's green eyes, as he already prepared all the words he'd tease his far-removed cousin with. "Truly bold of your friend to approach that hound of a girl. I should give her my..." he paused as he noticed the thousand-yard stare in Barbara's eyes. "Miss?"

"A-Andrew Hanbridge..." Barbara seemed to be in a world of her own, her head only creaking down to look at her palm, still grasping the silky skin of the boy's. Andrew wore a dark brown suit with a cravat, and the word 'dashing' crossed the witch's thoughts. "He's holding my hand...!" If steam had been coming out of Barbara's head until now, then now the boiler in her head exploded. A lopsided and disbelieving smile stretched through her face, and Andrew sighed. It was far from the first time he'd dealt with this, and he wasn't very eager to deal with it again as he sought a cup of cold water for a dazed and very happy Barbara.

* * *

Diana wrapped her shawl tighter around her torso, the warmth of the fabric mixing almost perfectly with the light chill wind that crossed the evening. The large third-story balcony was empty, save for her and the England daughter. 

It had been long since Diana had extricated herself from studies or social burdens to simply appreciate the moment as she was. It impressed her just how much she'd missed this feeling.

Hannah, however, was a pile of nerves. Whatever source of confidence she'd drawn from had dried up in the three minutes of silent steps towards the double doors that took them outside. She felt her hands trembling, and only partially from the chill of the starry night that twirled around her budding curves. She willed herself to look at the girl she'd invited, racking her mind for possible topics, platitudes to ease them out of this awkward silence. But her mind ground to a halt when she took in the visage of Diana.

The pre-teen was a slightly early bloomer, her body already showing the clear beginnings of a young woman's body. Her blue dress, ending above her knees in a laced hem, left the girl's legs, clad in black holdups that displayed the not very toned muscles of her smooth legs, held on top of short azure heels. She held a soft, white shawl around her body, the yellow lights of the lanterns lighting the balcony bouncing off of it as well as off her platinum blonde and mint tea tresses, a halation surrounding the positively gorgeous girl in this cold evening. She looked like an angel.

For a moment, Hannah didn't feel cold. Instead, she felt the warmth of many feelings - admiration, a slight envy and other feelings she wouldn't understand for many years.

"Beautiful."

"It is truly a gorgeous evening," Diana remarked, face half-buried in her arms and shawl as she gazed down onto the large garden of the manor where the party took place.

Hannah had to bite down a squeak, realizing her faux pas. She hoped the soft lights helped to hide her blush as she propped her hands on the handrails of the balcony, a few feet away from Diana. This was as much distance as she'd allow herself - out of respect, to make up for how forward she'd been just now, and to avoid that fuzzy warmth that tickled her stomach the closer she got to the blonde. 

"I wish I could say the same for this garden," Hannah quipped, noting the amateurish trimming of the garden's foliage. "It's like they gave a monkey a pair of shears and stepped back."

"It lacks craftsmanship, certainly." Both girls had a refined sense of aesthetic, and could pick out the lions-tailing that marred what could have been a picture perfect garden. "But..." Diana's hand traced the thin vines that had fought gravity to wrap themselves around the handrail. A strength she wished to achieve every day. Inadvertently, she closed the distance between her and Hannah, who found herself blushing at the proximity. 

"It all has a beauty to it, don't you think?" 

"Y-yeah. I r-really like, uhm, the thistles." Hannah thought she'd seen thistles, at least. Frankly, her mind was drawing a slight blank, but she couldn't drop the ball now.

The slight stutter in Hannah's words didn't go unnoticed by the heiress. Her icy blue eyes scanned the shorter girl, whose cheeks were tinted red, body trembling ever so slightly. "Hannah, are you cold?" 

"M-maybe a bit? I should have remembered to retrieve my coat from the entrance, ahaha..." Hannah scratched at her cheek before she caught herself. Her anxiety truly did not go well with her aristocratic poise. "It's no problem, Miss Diana."

"You did not drag me outside with such, frankly, boorish abrasiveness, only to retreat back to formalities, did you, Hannah?" Diana quirked an eyebrow, and Hannah chuckled nervously. "Alright. It's nothing, Diana."

Without a word, the heiress removed her shawl, neatly folding the long piece of fabric before presenting it to the other witch, whose face turned to a contorted frown.

"I-I couldn't possibly. You'd be cold then."

"Is that the only problem? Very well." Diana unfolded the shawl, and closed the meter that had them apart, before wrapping the comforting and warm fabric around both of them. With their shoulders touching as they now were, it was just the right length. Hannah felt like her heart would jump out of her throat at their proximity. They fell into a curious silence, both the chill of the evening and Hannah's usually unrelenting anxiety dwindling. 

The England had jumped into this situation hoping to make friends with a Cavendish, with a well-known name. But she now felt ashamed at that superficial attitude, confronted with Diana's easy affection. Both knew how much this could potentially damage Diana's image if they were seen together. Yet, she still offered herself to a potentially opportunist person, because...

"Wasn't the Cavendish house's motto 'affection'?"

"Indeed. The first of our name, Beatrix, was known as The Affectionate."

Hannah smiled warmly, at Diana, who kept her sights somewhere distant. Not that she was ignoring her companion, no, she was simply too removed from genuine relationships to fully invest. Understanding that made Hannah even more appreciative of the blonde's actions.

"Well, then she'd be proud to see you carrying the torch two millennia later."

From the corner of her eye, the Cavendish looked at Hannah. "Do you really think that...?"

"You're being super nice to a dumb small noble like me." 'Super nice' and 'dumb' were the placeholders to a vocabulary the eleven year old still lacked. What she did not lack was a perception of others' actions, even if she usually reserved that ability to tease and mock. "I guess I kinda came to you for selfish reasons."

"You wouldn't be the first," Diana finished with a soft exhale

A pang of guilt slashed at Hannah's heart. "B-but, I think you're actually a really nice person! I thought someone who's so famous and who always has people crowding around her would be... colder, jaded?"

"That would be my _sweet_ aunt Daryl, not me." Her tone held a hint of venom. Five years of living with the woman, without her mother around, had left Diana feeling very sour. "She thinks being a Cavendish means relishing and abusing the remnants of our house's esteem from the golden age of magic. Which, honestly is a time behind us." Hannah nodded, even if she didn't know what 'relishing' meant. She made a mental note to study a dictionary later so she could up with Diana's developed vocabulary. "For me, to be a Cavendish is to uphold the essence of magic, to be a bastion of affection, even in difficult times."

"Isn't it hard to do it all alone, though?"

Hannah could feel in her movements, her voice, her eyes that were devoid of a shine she herself only had when Barbara became part of her life. The blonde was lonely.

The question caught Diana off guard, a bolt of pain shooting through her heart and bringing malformed tears to pool on the corners of her eyes.

"Somewhat."

"So why don't you become my friend?"

Perhaps she should have seen the question coming, this is where this evening had been leading to. But was Diana ready to trust in someone with her friendship? 

"You can take your time to answer that. But hey, there's also Barbara, she's pretty cool too," Hannah continued, before her eyes widened. "Oh, I think I didn't tell you about Barbara!" Hannah had to stop herself from face-palming at her selfishness. She'd left the raven-haired girl to her own devices. "Let me present her to you, she's back at the ballroom!" Hannah had already turned towards the double doors, but in her impetus, she didn't notice a glove-clad arm wrapping around hers and stopping her on her tracks. 

"Let's stay like this a little more, please," Diana asked, a very slight whimper permeating her words and a thin dusting of pink taking over her cheeks. It was a childish reaction, but she couldn't remember feeling comfortable like this since the days her mother was still present. 

"Of course." Hannah kept their arms linked as she took her place by Diana's side. Maybe she didn't really deserve this affection, when she had come to the heiress with such egotistical intent.

But even then, it would be far into the evening before the two parted from where they stood, in the quiet of the evening, leaning against each other and getting to know each other through quips and chit-chatting. And eventually, Diana would agree to the proposed friendship, which would extend to a second one with the girl named Barbara. Even if some part of her was scared about the possibility of opening up to someone, her heart sought for the warmth of the girl in the ponytail. For the first - and, for many years to come, only - time, she listened to what her heart actually wanted.


End file.
